1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to microelectronic packages having chambers and sealing materials, to methods of making the packages, and to sealing materials that may be included in the packages.
2. Background Information
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) may be sealed in chambers of microelectronic packages in order to protect their potentially fragile structures from damage, and shield them from the environment. Sealing materials are commonly used to seal the MEMS within the chambers.